Family for everlasting life
by Katjeschatje
Summary: What if the vampire family in Forks was started by another vampire, Ilfert? Here is his past, how he became a vampire and how he got his family members.
1. Ilfert, the man who knew vampires

Hello everybody. This story follows the description of vampires in Twilight, mostly. Not all of it though. You don't have vampires by the way. The head character of this story will be Ilfert. He is a bit like Carlisle, but his past is much different. Enjoy this story. By the way, the chapters will come slowly, but are very big, so be prepared.

_Chapter 1: Ilfert, the man who knew vampires_

Ilfert was sitting in his big office. It was the year 1621. Ilfert was an average man, he had blond, silky hair and blue eyes. They were sparkling. He was looking at the woman in front of him with a serious look on his face. She was smiling, her white hair was pinned up with an old looking hairpin. One second she looked like she was about forty years old, the next she looked like she was at most 20. Her eyes stayed the same topaz color.

"Ilfert."

She spoke in a music like voice. She sat down on a huge chair, one of his. He nodded at her, knowing she could read his thoughts.

"Guinevra."

He answered in his normal calm voice. Guinevra was a vampire. He had known her for almost 6 years. He was the only human she revealed her true self to. He knew Guinevra was not her real name. She didn't want to tell him her real knew, but it was alright for him. He had painted many pictures of her. One of them was hanging behind him. It was a big picture. Guinevra was laughing at him, while dancing in a meadow. Her topaz eyes looking at him, her white dress was swirling around her ankles, her white hair was being moved by the wind and her pale skin looked like a normal skin because of the light color of her dress. This same narrow face was now looking at him for real. In only a thousand of second she was at his desk, looking very seriously at him.

"Ilfert, I'm going to leave London. I now look like a lucky fifty year old woman, but I can't make myself look older. I hope I'll see you again after this, Ilfert. I really love you. You know that. You also know I can't take you with me."

Yes, she had told him that. On a night, when she told him about her biggest secret.

**Flashback**

A younger Ilfert put his hands on Guinevra's shoulders. He looked at her very seriously.

"You're not human, you're name is not Guinevra, I know those things for sure. Please tell me what is going on. I promise I won't run away."

She gave him a sad smile.

"You figured it out? How?"

He nodded.

"You were too fast, to elegant, to beautiful. Your skin is pale, you don't eat, you don't drink, you don't sleep. And… you look at me with a strange expression on your face every time I call you Guinevra."

She smiled at him.

"You are a very smart young boy."

He growled at her.

"I am not a boy anymore, I am an adult!"

She was still smiling.

"To me, you are a boy."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Then how old are you?"

Her smile faded.

"I have been nineteen for 4521 years now."

His mouth fell open.

"Really? Then what are you?"

There was no hint of smile on her face anymore now.

"I am a vampire, Ilfert."

He smiled.

"But you don't feed at humans, do you."

Now she smiled again.

"No, I don't."

He frowned.

"Is it difficult?"

He didn't state what he was thinking about when he asked that, but she precisely answered what he wanted to know.

"No, I have never fed from humans and I have had centuries of experience. I can even slaughter a human without having to feed from it. Not that I want to slaughter someone. I feed of animals and I have done so for years. I couldn't kill someone."

Ilfert nodded. He looked at her with a dreamy look on his face.

"Did you ever turn someone into vampire?"

She shook her head furiously.

"No and I would never do that to anyone, no matter how much I love that person. Ilfert, people have to die when their time is there. I don't want to give anyone this cursed life."

**End flashback**

He smiled. He now knew that even back then, she was in love with him just as much as he was in love with her. She had trusted and still did trust him so much, just like he trusted her.

He had been to her house so many times. He knew all the people that lived in the big house were vampires. He also knew that when she left, she would take the whole house with her. He nodded. To take him with her meant to make him a vampire. And she wouldn't do that, he knew that for sure.

"I'll miss you, Guinevra. I hope to see you again, but I know it's probably impossible."

She nodded.

"I'll go home now, you need your sleep, Ilfert, goodbye. Good luck."

And then she was gone. She had probably jumped out of his window and raced to her house. He looked to the painting and sighed. He would really miss Guinevra. She was his first love.

**1 year later**

It was dark. Ilfert walked through the city. He had had a late appointment and was on his way home now. He knew someone was watching him, but that happened all the time since Guinevra left. Suddenly he stopped. He had heard something, someone. He was right. A gorgeous looking woman had appeared in front of him. He immediately knew he was in trouble. The woman was a vampire. He knew he couldn't outrun her. She was smiling at him in psychotic way.

"Hello, meal."

He shivered, but glared at her with all his hate. He didn't know what his options were, he couldn't fight nor run. His only possible savior could be Guinevra, but he was sure she wasn't around right now. The vampire chuckled.

"You are very interesting meal, you don't run nor fight. I can see you are not paralyzed in fear. Interesting and boring. I could leave you, but then the Volturi would kill me. Ciao, little human."

Without any hesitation she bit down in his neck. He didn't scream, knowing it was no use. She didn't kill him, though, because she was thrown of him by an unknown person. Deep down Ilfert knew who that person was. He also knew that she couldn't prevent that he would become a vampire. The venom had already spread too much. The person grabbed him and brought him to another place. The person gave him a sad smile and before Ilfert closed his eyes and fell unconscious, she told him her name.

"I am Sanguine Zehr."

**Years later**

Ilfert covered his mouth and nose with his hands. A human was here. It was still difficult to be around humans for him. He had never even thought of feeding of humans. Thank Guinevra, no Sanguine, for that. He had decided to come closer and closer to human territory until he could cope being around them, without attacking them. He wanted to be as good as Sanguine, he wanted to help people. He smiled and took his hand of his face and breathed. Ok, it wasn't too difficult to not attack the human. Even when he got closer, he didn't have the urge to bite him/her. That was good. He looked at the human from behind a tree. It was a young girl, around the age of 7. She was crying.

"Mummy, Daddy, where are you?"

She was lost! Poor girl. He had to help her and bring her to the city again. He stepped toward her, from behind the tree. She shrieked in fear. He smiled to her. He surely must have looked like a maniac, he was wearing clothes that were years old and covered in blood at the collar from were he was bitten by the vampire woman.

"It's alright, you'll be save. I'm Ilfert Mustrow. And you are?"

She looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

"I am Cibella."

He took her hand and walked in the direction of the nearest human smelling place. When they were a bit closer, he heard voices calling out far away. Cibella couldn't hear them yet.

"Cibella, my darling, where are you? Cibella!"

He came to the conclusion that they were her parents. He took her toward the voices and found that two very worried women and a man were the ones calling the girl. When they girl heard their voices, she started calling back.

"Mummy, daddy! Ilfert, that's my mummy, my nanny and my daddy!"

He took her to her parents and nanny. They were all very grateful. Cibella's father shook his hand.

"I am Martin Dackard. Thank you for saving my daughter. I will give you anything you want. Please stay at my house for the night."

Ilfert agreed to do that, even if he didn't need sleep nor food. He was glad he had hunted today, because their smells were very tempting and the house was the home of many humans. He was brought to a beautiful room and he was given new clothes. They were very expensive, just like his other set of clothes. When he went down to the diner room, Cibella wasn't there. Her mother came in and she looked very worried.

"Cibella is sick. The doctor says he doesn't know what is wrong with her. I'm so worried!"

Ilfert gave her a small smile.

"Shall I take a look at her?"

The woman nodded, clearly almost crying. He went upstairs, to the Cibella's room. She was lying on a big bed and was coughing and sneezing all the time. She was also burning up. He smelled that something in her throat was out of place. A inflamed throat? Probably. He shared his suspicions with the family. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, that could be the case. In that case, she should be resting and drinking much water. I don't know what else to do. Also, someone should stay with her all the time."

Ilfert saw almost everyone was deadly tired, so he decided to take the job. But before he let the others leave, he instructed them to get something made of thyme. His mother had always given that to him when he had a sore throat. After that, the whole family left the room. Only moments later, a servant came in with a steaming cup in her hand. She gave him a short smile.

"Here, sir, what was your name again?"

He smiled.

"I haven't said it yet, excuse me for my rudeness. I am Ilfert Mustrow. Thank you for the thyme."

He gave the drink to the girl, who almost choked on it. He held her very carefully and patted her back. When he looked up, he saw the woman was smiling at him.

"You are a very loving person, mister Mustrow. I think you would be an excellent father."

He grimaced, but quickly made up a smile.

"I would like to become a doctor. I think I have to study a bit, though."

The woman nodded.

"You would make an excellent doctor too. But you know, even if you can't have your own children, you can have children, who lost their parents, or whose parents aren't able anymore to care for their children. Good luck with your life, mister Mustrow."

"Thank you. You too, miss…?"

"My name is Sylvia."

"Miss Sylvia."

"I won't live long anymore, though, and you have a whole life open for you."

Ilfert always thought the woman knew more than she was saying. But at that moment he just smiled at her, when she disappeared out of the room.

The next morning Sylvia was found dead in her bed, she had died in her bed. Ilfert cared for the girl almost 24 hours a day, only being away to feign sleeping for a few hours. She gradually got better and when she heard of the death of Sylvia she cried big tears. Sylvia had been her nanny before she got to old to carry her. That was why the other woman, Molly, was now her nanny.

When the girl finally got better, Ilfert said goodbye to the family Dackard. Long after he had left for the woods, he saw the smiling face of Cibella in his mind. He was determined to become a doctor now. He studied for years and his tolerance for blood kept growing, until eventually it didn't even bother him, when many patients at once were covered in bleeding wounds.

He thought back at Cibella many times. He hoped she had gotten a good life. The girl deserved it. The words of Sylvia stayed on his mind, though, and he found himself often longing for a son or daughter. It was only centuries later, he found someone suitable for being his child. He was working at a hospital a quiet town then.

* * *

Over already, you're saying? This is pretty long for what I normally do. Please review! I hope to see you next time!

Katjeschatje


	2. Kevin, his first son

Hi everyone, it's me again! I've another chapter here! Last chapter was not that long, but maybe this one is longer. I'll try to finish this one before my holiday to Turkey. Let's get started.

_Chapter 2: Kevin, his first son._

**The year 1901**

Ilfert walked into the hospital. That had been his morning routine for a few years now. He really enjoyed his job. He walked up to the reception. Milly was sitting behind the desk as usual.

"Milly, do you have the record of tonight?"

Milly had long blond hair and was always trying to seduce him through make up and perfume. Stupid woman, he didn't want her, he didn't want anybody. Milly looked up, clearly glad he was in.

"Yes, Ilfert! I've got an important matter. A young woman and her child were brought in. The woman is very ill and the child has nobody to care for him! Please, save the mother of that poor boy! Room 210."

She winked at him.

"I know you can do it!"

He ignored and went to the room she told him the woman and her child were. When he entered the room, he saw doctor Philip Thing busy with the woman. He heard the shallow breathing of the woman. That was not good. Maybe even he couldn't save her… He tapped doctor Thing on his shoulder.

"I'll take it over from here. You can go home now."

Doctor Thing swept the sweat of his forehead.

"I hope you can save her. I don't know what's wrong with her, but according to her son she had had those symptoms for months now. She had been sweating and hurting. And now it became all too much for her and she told her son to call someone to help her. Her neighbor brought her to the hospital in his cart. I leave her with you, I'm exhausted. Goodbye."

Ilfert listened to the lungs of the woman. Her breathing was not only shallow, it was also… wrong? It sounded off, but he didn't know what the cause was. When he was sure doctor Thing had left, he took her top off. The woman didn't shiver, she clearly didn't have the energy for that. When he saw her chest, he noticed a big lump. When saw it, he immediately knew what was wrong. Cancer. The woman had had cancer for months! He also noticed a bump on her head and in her stomach. The cancer had spread throughout her whole body. He couldn't save her now, it was too late.

The door creaked and a small boy came in. Ilfert put the top of the woman on again and turned to the boy. He was staring at him with his big eyes.

"Can you save mummy, mister? Pwease?"

Ilfert didn't answer him. Instead he asked the boy questions.

"Hello, young lad. What is your name?"

"I is Kevin."

The boy sounded so proud. He was four at most. He was proud he could talk that well. Ilfert secretly wished he could have a son like that.

"Where is your daddy, Kevin?"

Tears started to appear in the big eyes.

"Daddy is gone, mummy says daddy is in a good place, that daddy is in the sky, but I miss daddy!"

The boy sniveled. Poor lad, he had lost his father and now he would lose his mother too. He had nobody left to care for him. Suddenly he heard a soft groan from the bed. The woman opened her watery eyes.

"Kevin." She whispered.

The boy ran to her side.

"Mummy!"

He tried to climb on the bed, but didn't succeed. The woman gave him a small smile.

"Goodbye Kevin."

Kevin's tears finally fell. They fell on his mother's bed. The woman closed her eyes again and her breathing and her heart stopped. Kevin finally succeeded in climbing on the bed and tried to open his mothers eyes again.

"No, no, no, mummy! Mummy! MUMMY!"

Ilfert walked to the bed and pulled the boy away from the lifeless body of his mother.

"Your mummy is with your father now, Kevin. Let's go now. He carried the crying boy out of the room. He bumped into a nurse, who was carrying a tray with food. She probably planned to go into that room. He shook his head with a sad expression on his face. The nurse immediately understood him.

"Poor woman, she was in a very bad condition."

Then she bowed over to Kevin.

"Hey, do you want something to eat, sweetheart?"

The boy sniveled.

"I want my mummy!"

The nurse patted his head and gave him a cake.

"Here, this is for you."

Kevin grabbed the cake with his hands and merely stared at it. Ilfert shook his head to the nurse.

"Kami, can you call Robert Fills, please?"

Kami nodded and walked away with the tray still in her hands. Ilfert carried the boy to his office. He put the boy on his chair.

"Please stay here, Kevin and try to eat the cake. Oke?"

The boy nodded mutely. Ilfert hurried to his boss, mister Levix. He knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in."

Ilfert walked in and took the offer of mister Levix to sit down. Mister Levix put his head on his hands.

"What can I do for you?"

"Eehm, one of my patients just died of cancer."

Mister Levix' eyes widened for a second.

"Ow, ok, I'm sure it was not your fault, doctor Mustrow."

Ilfert shook his head.

"No it wasn't. The cancer had spread throughout her whole body and when she came in, she was already dying. But that's not the whole problem. The woman left a son, Kevin. The poor boy has no relatives left."

Mister Levix frowned.

"That's bad, very bad. No orphanage is close by. What to do with that lad…"

Ilfert gulped. Did he have the courage to ask that question?

"Eehm… sir? Maybe he could live with me? I don't have any other people living with me and my house is fairly big."

Mister Levix looked at him for a while and then nodded.

"I will forget for now you don't have a woman living with you. I think you will be a perfect father for Kevin, doctor Mustrow."

Ilfert nodded.

"May I be excused of work for today sir, to introduce Kevin to my new home?"

Mister Levix nodded.

"I'll ask Milly to give you the adoption papers. Good luck with being a new father, doctor Mustrow."

Ilfert nodded again and left the room. Then he went to his office to pick Kevin up. Kevin was still sitting in his chair, staring at the cake. Tears were dripping in his lap. Ilfert kneeled down before Kevin.

"Hey, young lad, you're going home with me now, I'll be your new parent. Do you like that?"

Kevin sobbed silently.

"I *sob* want my *sob* mummy!"

Ilfert patted his knee.

"Mummy isn't coming back anymore, Kevin. She will be with your dad in the world above us. Mummy won't be happy if you're not happy. Do you want mummy to be unhappy?"

Kevin shook his head in silent en looked up from staring at the cake he had in his hands. Ilfert smiled.

"You are a good boy, Kevin. Now, why won't you eat your cake?"

The boy bit down in the cake and ate it all. When he was done, Ilfert took him on his shoulders and walked down to the reception. When he reached it, he put Kevin down and filled in the necessary papers. Milly gave him a big smile.

"Congratulations, you're now officially father and son. Don't you need a mother for your son, Ilfert?"

"Thank you."

He ignored the second part of her sentence and took the little boy's hand.

"Come on, Kevin, we're going home."

Kevin nodded and gave Ilfert a small smile.

"Ok, … daddy."

That day was one of the best days of Ilfert's life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kevin adjusted quickly to his new life. The only thing that bothered Ilfert was that the boy asked many questions he couldn't tell him the answer of, like "Daddy, why are you not eating?" or "Daddy, where are you going every evening?"

Ilfert knew the boy was too young to know about him being a vampire. He had to wait.

After 3 years, Ilfert had to move again. They settled down at another quiet town. This town was way sunnier than the other town, so Ilfert had to stay inside most days. This was of course a problem when being a doctor at a hospital, so Ilfert started a private clinic from his house.

Kevin grew up to be a nice and playful child. He enjoyed soccer and hated school, like any normal boy his age would. His only problem was the teasing at school. Everyone teased him, because his father was never at school to cheer him on.

The teasing stopped when one of his classmates tripped with soccer and broke his ankle. He was brought to Ilfert and the boy adored him immediately. Because that boy was a bit of a leader to all his classmates, the teasing stopped.

Kevin was disappointed when they moved again, this time to a less sunnier town. He was 15 at that moment. When they arrived at their new home, he immediately didn't like it. He was sure something bad would happen there. Ilfert had that same feeling, but he didn't tell Kevin.

Their new house was big and white. Yes, white. The wood was painting in a blinding white color. The first floor had a very high ceiling, so the stairs to the second floor were awfully long. The first time Kevin climbed those stairs, he was panting heavily at the top. Ilfert wasn't of course, since he was a vampire. When they reached Kevin's new bedroom with all his stuff, Ilfert was thinking about telling him.

"Kevin, if you're done equipping your room, come to the dining room. I want to tell you something and it's a very serious subject."

Kevin shrugged, nodded and started unpacking.

Ilfert unpacked and equipped his room in vampire speed. Then, he ran down in the same speed. He equipped the kitchen and the dining room also in vampire speed. He didn't want to do the living room yet, so he grabbed a glass of water for Kevin and sat down at the dining room table. It took another twenty minutes before Kevin came down. Ilfert pointed at one of the other chairs at the dining room table.

"Sit down, please."

Kevin sat down and stared at the glass of water on the table.

"Is this mine?"

Ilfert gave a nod. Kevin arched a brow.

"What did you want to talk about, dad?"

In all those years, Kevin had never called him dad. That meant that he knew that this conversation would be changing his life. Ilfert smiled briefly.

"Kevin, I know you have asked questions about me from the start. About why I didn't eat and why I left every evening."

Kevin frowned.

"Let me guess, you're going to answer all those questions now."

Ilfert nodded.

"I'm not human, Kevin. I'm what they call a vegetarian vampire."

Kevin's frown deepened.

"A vampire? Does that mean you drink blood?"

Ilfert nodded.

"But, there is a but, I am a vegetarian vampire, that means I only drink animal blood. I won't be seduced by human blood anymore. How did you think I would have survived being a doctor, when I couldn't withstand a fountain of blood, coming out of a wound."

Kevin's mouth fell open.

"I noticed you didn't change at all, that's surely also because you are a vampire. How old are you?"

"I'm 26."

"How long have you been 26?"

Ilfert smiled.

"For a few centuries."

Kevin gasped.

"A few-, gosh, you're old!"

Ilfert laughed.

"Yes, maybe for you, but I've known another vampire that was even older, she was millenniums old."

Kevin arched a brow.

"You're kidding, right?"

Ilfert shook his head.

"No."

Kevin smiled.

"Awesome! But how did you become a vampire?"

Ilfert grimaced.

"Someone bit me at night. I believe that vampire wasn't planning on letting me stay alive, but she was killed herself, before she could kill me. It was too late for Guinevra to get the venom out of my system. She was a wise woman. She brought me to a forest and let me stay there. I knew what was happening. I think it would have been more frightening for someone who didn't know."

Kevin patted his shoulder.

"Was it that painful?"

Ilfert grimaced again.

"Was it painful? It felt like I was burned alive. The venom burned in my veins. I stopped myself from screaming, but it was almost impossible. The pain was really, really bad. Because I knew what was happening I didn't scream. Screaming wouldn't have helped anyway. It was three days before it stopped. At the end of the three days, the fire started to disappear from many places of my body, but my heart burned only more furiously. My heart sped up and up and suddenly it stopped. I had become a vampire. I was alone in a forest and I had become a vampire."

Kevin was looking at him with his eyes wide open.

"Why didn't Guinevra help you?"

Ilfert smiled sadly.

"She had to go away from Great Britain and she couldn't take me with her."

Kevin frowned.

"Why not?"

Ilfert shook his head.

"I was a newborn. A vampire has no control and only wants blood for the first year. A control as good as mine takes years, many years. And even mine is not perfect. Hers was. She always was around people. She wanted too. She had many friends and was social. She couldn't have afforded to take me with her."

Kevin rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject.

"Was it difficult to have a diet of only animal blood?"

Ilfert shrugged.

"I have always been surrounded by trees, I don't know. I've heard that it is nearly as satisfying as human blood, but you can survive with it."

At that moment the doorbell rang and a cheerful neighbor welcomed them to the neighborhood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ilfert had been very happy his son had accepted him being a vampire. Kevin told him he understood him so much more now and he was happy to have such a sweet father, it didn't matter to him that he was a vampire.

Two years passed in which nothing interesting happened, until that day.

The cat of the neighbors was stuck in their house and Ilfert was chasing him to the front door, but the cat was upstairs. Eventually the cat raced hissing away from Ilfert to the stairs. Unfortunately, Kevin was just walking to his room and he hadn't noticed the commotion at all. The cat ran down the stairs, but Kevin tripped over him, while he was almost at the top of the stairs.

Kevin fell face first on the stairs and fell down all the stairs he had just climbed. Ilfert didn't notice anything at first, until he heard something falling. He rushed to the stairs with vampire speed and saw Kevin falling down on the floor of the first floor. He gasped and ran down the stairs.

Kevin was bleeding from his head and many of his bones were broken. Ilfert quickly examined him some more. His skull, the skull of the boy was broken. Ilfert immediately knew he couldn't save his son, unless…, unless he would turn him into a vampire.

He couldn't see his son dying, he wanted to do something. But he had to act quickly, because Kevin's life was ending very fast. Without more hesitation he bit down in his sons neck long enough to let the venom come into Kevin's system. When he was sure it had happened he grabbed his son and took him upstairs, to his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's it. It is bloody long this chapter. I hope you liked it. I hope to see you again in a few weeks. Please review!

Katjeschatje


	3. Tirza, the familiar girl

Hi everyone! I am back! And I've got a new chapter for you! I've got too many stories at this moment, so it's only one chapter, but it's eeh… long for what I normally do. Enjoy this new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I believe I didn't say this before, so this is for the whole story: I don't and will probably never own twilight!

_Chapter 3: Tirza, the familiar girl_

Kevin felt very strange. One moment he was climbing up the stairs, the next he heard hissing and felt pain like he had never before. Then he saw only black and felt numb, until he felt a searing pain in his neck and a strange burning filled his veins. It spread through his body very fast. Suddenly, he remembered his father's words.

"It felt like I was burned alive."

A vampire? Was he becoming a vampire? Why? Then he remembered the stairs and the pain. What had happened? The burning didn't stop for a whole lot of a time, but after a while everything became clearer. Sometimes he heard the sound of breathing and he heard other things.

A while after he had started hearing things (AN: ouch, this sounds like he's going crazy, but he is not, I assure you.) he heard someone speaking.

"I hope he won't be in too much pain. I would hate myself all my life if he is."

Who was that? Kevin didn't know until… he recognized it. It was almost like the music like voice of Ilfert, but it sounded clearer and it was like there were a thousand bells ringing with it. Just why was he talking like that? He couldn't think anymore, because the burning started to fade from his limbs and his heart sped up and burned even more.

A soft hand grabbed his and held it, while Kevin almost felt like screaming. 'Pain, pain!' was the only thing he could think of. His heart sped up even more and then fell silent. The burning was gone.

He opened his eyes. What he saw was confusing. Everything was so detailed, he could see little pieces of dust in the air. But also his hearing had improved magnificently. He could hear cars and people from the entire town. Suddenly Ilfert spoke.

"Please forgive me, my son. I have given you a cursed life."

He immediately understood what had happened. He had fallen down the stairs, he had almost died and Ilfert had turned him. And now he felt guilty, because he had done that, because he felt that what had given his son was something nobody wanted. He smiled to his dad, who looked even more beautiful than before now.

"Don't worry dad, I will."

Ilfert gave him a confused look.

"You will what?"

Kevin arched a brow.

"Forgive you, you told me you thought you had given me a cursed life…'

Ilfert shook his head slowly.

"No, I hadn't said anything, yet. Wait, what am I thinking of now?"

Kevin saw a pancake with jam coming in his mind. He frowned.

"Pancakes with jam?"

Ilfert nodded and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Congratulations, my son, you have a special ability, you can read thoughts. Only a few vampires have gifts. Guinevra is the only vampire I know with an ability and she has a lot of them. And maybe the Volturi…"

Kevin gave him a confused look.

"O- Okay, thanks, I guess. What are the Volturi?"

Ilfert smiled.

"In the vampire world you have 'governments'. The Volturi and Sanguine's group. Sanguine's group is the most feared one, because Sanguine is a very strong vampire. But Sanguine's group only has vegetarian vampires. They kill every vampire that kills or tries to kill a human in their territory. The Volturi only have one rule. Hide yourselves from humans, don't let them know we exist."

Kevin nodded, but suddenly grimaced. He felt a burning sensation in his throat. Ilfert smiled a sad smile.

"I think you need to feed. Follow me."

They got out of the house at the backside. Ilfert told him not to breath, because humans were close by. Suddenly Ilfert started to run. Kevin followed him quickly. He ran quickly past his dad. Running was fun, he decided, but he was thirsty, so he stopped at a lake to wait for Ilfert. He sat down and looked at his reflection in the water. His clothes were still bloody. He had a bite mark in his neck, almost invisible against his ivory skin. He looked very tired, because of the dark circles beneath his eyes. He was almost as beautiful as Ilfert now!

He turned around and saw Ilfert smiling at him.

"My beautiful son."

This time Kevin knew it was a thought, because Ilfert's lips didn't move. It embarrassed Kevin to hear all those stupid father things from Ilfert's thoughts.

"Stop thinking about me, dad!"

Ilfert smiled softly.

"Sorry, Kevin, I can't help it. I'm just so proud."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Then his throat reminded him that he needed… blood. Ilfert saw this and told him to breath.

"What do you smell?"

He smelled animals, many animals. He tried to focus on the nicest smell. From that one was on to his right and two were close by. He told Ilfert this. The man smiled.

"It is a mountain lion, Kevin. You like that one? Okay, I'll let you take it this time."

Without a second thought, Kevin raced toward the animal, killed it gracefully and drank the blood. When he looked to hi side, he saw Ilfert wresting with the other. Chuckling, Kevin noticed that his father was not as graceful as he was. When Ilfert was done, he looked up only to see Kevin laughing at him. He looked at himself. His clothes had traces of claws and teeth on it and it was a bit bloody, but Kevin was totally the same as he had been before. No traces of a fight, except for the blood traces that were already there from his fall from the stairs.

"You're very graceful, even for a vampire, son. I'm so proud of you."

Kevin smacked Ilfert on the head and then he saw something he'd never seen before, Ilfert winced. His dad, the invincible man, winced.

"Sorry, Kevin, I had forgotten to tell you that newborns are stronger and faster at first.'

Kevin blinked.

"Shit, sorry dad!"

Ilfert smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, my son. It took me years to learn to control myself enough to be around humans. I've gotten ourselves a cottage in the forest. There, I'll teach you everything you need to know to be around humans."

Kevin gave his dad a small smile.

"Thanks, dad, you're the best dad ever. But eeh… is it normal that I'm still thirsty?"

Ilfert nodded and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, that's because I'm a newborn?"

Again, Ilfert nodded, smiling.

"Being a newborn has many drawbacks."

After they had hunted, Ilfert went to the bottom of the stairs, where Kevin had fallen. It was still bloody. He planted a sad expression on his face.

"Kevin, please lay down, don't breath, don't move."

Kevin did as he was told and suddenly he felt Ilfert's fingers brushing against his skin. From the touch of it, he knew it was blood. What was he doing? His limbs were pushed into an uncomfortable position. Then, Ilfert pushed his head to the side. Then his footsteps removed themselves.

A moment later he heard some faint talking and a thought. He started to recognize thoughts now.

"I hate lying."

That was Ilfert. What was he doing? And then a bit of buzzing and the voice of the neighbor.

"O, poor dear, he really loves his son. It's all my fault, that stupid cat."

It was strange to hear other people's deepest feelings and thoughts.

Both the neighbor and Ilfert came in now. The neighbor gasped, but Kevin didn't move. Then he heard a very low voice.

"Listen, Kevin. They are going to burry you. You won't like it, but I have to do it this way. I have asked Guinevra for help. She has put up an illusion covering you. As for how I can reach her. She is always reading my thoughts for help. It's a special way I know to use. She only does it to keep our kind secret."

It was a strange sensation to be at his own funeral. People were crying over him. His friens were giving speeches and even Mike Stills was crying. He glanced through his eyelashes once. He saw Tirza Tomson, the nicest girl of the class, leaving white lilies and a note book on his coffin. After that he was buried in the ground and it was a bit quiet for a long time. Then he heard Ilfert's thoughts again.

"Kevin, I'm going to get you out of there, wait a second."

Only seconds later he was free from his prison. Ilfert destroyed the ground around the grave, after he had grabbed all presents from the top of the coffin.

"Memories of your life."

And after moment of silence.

"How was it, to be at your own funeral?"

Kevin shrugged.

"Strange. It felt weird to hear people talk about you like you should be honored. And all those people were crying, even Mike! And poor Tirza. She was thinking about how much she loved me. I never knew, but I don't think I could have loved her that way."

Ilfert smiled.

"You'll never know."

After that, they ran away and brought the funeral presents to the forest cottage. Kevin stayed there, while Ilfert rented a moving car and brought everything else to their new place.

Kevin trained there for years. After four years, they moved back into a tow. The first day, they were welcomed by a what Kevin thought was a very cute girl.

"Hello, welcome here, I'm Cindy Laslow, nice to meet you!"

Kevin grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hello Cindy, my name is Kevin Mustrow. Nice to meet you too!"

Cindy pulled her hand back and snorted.

"Pig."

With that she was gone. Ilfert was chuckling at him.

"You're not lucky today, my boy."

But Kevin was still smiling.

"Her thoughts said other things."

Ilfert started laughing now.

"My boy's first love!"

Kevin punched him on the arm.

"Shut up!"

Another girl was walking toward them.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You have to be the new people here, Ilfert and Kevin. I'm seventeen and I'm currently single."

Kevin rolled his eyes. It was obvious even to those who couldn't read her thoughts that Jessica wanted a relationship with him.

"Ow, you must have been greeted by that cow, Cindy, already. Don't worry about it, I will take care of her."

She tried to put her arm around his shoulders, but Kevin rushed away from her in a not vampire way. He shot her an angry look.

"Get away from me, whore! Even Cindy is better than you."

She huffed, turned around and ran away. Kevin turned to Ilfert with a smug smile on his face.

"She was thinking of crying."

They still lived in the same cottage in the forest, but decided it was best to go into the public now. He would go to school for now.

Kevin and Ilfert went to buy some clothes and other things. While Kevin shopped for school stuff, Ilfert went to get some clothes. When they met each other at the cottage again, Ilfert told him about the things he had heard.

"Many vampire attacks have occurred here. It's very suspicious. My guess is that it's a newborn and that he or she has no control yet."

Kevin flinched at the word newborn. It was still very fresh to him.

"We have to catch the vampire, don't you think Ilfert?"

They waited until night time before they went outside again. Ilfert was about to give up on the search, when Kevin heard a faint voice saying "Blood, blood, blood." Ilfert frowned.

"A thirsty newborn. Quickly, have you got the vial with animal blood?"

Kevin nodded.

"Okay, open it now!"

So Kevin did. The next moment Kevin was rolling on the floor, fighting something much stronger than he was.

"Here! I will give it to you for free!"

He handed her the vial and she drank it in one second. Afterwards she began to cry. Now he recognized the figure. Her clothes were torn and her hair was not in a very good state, but it was clearly Tirza Tomson.

"I'm such a monster!"

Kevin shook his head.

"No, Tirza, you're not a monster."

At her name she looked up.

"Wait a sec… Kevin! Bu-, bu-, bu-, but you're dead!"

Ilfert offered them his hands.

"We can go to our cottage and there we'll talk."

They ran to the cottage. Kevin opened the door.

"Welcome to our home. We have been living here for four years, since… since I was bitten."

Tirza stared at him with big eyes.

"You were bitten too? But your eyes?"

Kevin smiled at her.

"I am a vegetarian vampire. I only drink animal blood."

Shaking, Tirza turned to Ilfert.

"But then, you're a vampire too!"

Ilfert nodded.

"I have been for several hundred years. And I can tell you the story about Kevin. The story is not much different from what we told you. It only happened three days earlier. And I discovered it immediately. I didn't want to lose my son, so I bit him. It took three days for the change to happen and then we faked his death as to make no suspicion around us. I freed him from the grave and we took all the stuff with us. So there really is a coffin in our house, Kevin's. He never lies in it, though. It's for the sake of memories. All the presents are in it."

Kevin grabbed Tirza's hands.

"I read the notebook over and over again. Those poetries were really sweet, Tirza."

She blushed. Then he heard her thoughts.

"I can't say I'm thirsty again, they'll think I'm stupid."

Kevin stroked the back of her hand.

"You're not stupid, come on, we're going to hunt. Yes, I can read your thoughts, that's my ability."

She smiled and nodded. Tirza became the new part of the family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That was a long chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Katjeschatje


	4. Big boom Stephen

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! It took some time, because school has started again and yes, updates will become less frequent. Just be glad I have this much free periods, I write in those periods. And now the story! It will probably be the third or forth last chapter. Then I will start the sequel, which will be a much more interesting story, I promise! This is more like the starter for that story! But it's necessary for that story.

_Chapter 4: Big Boom Stephen_

Tirza quickly adjusted to life with the Mustrow family. Ilfert and Kevin were very proud of her. The first time they went shopping without Tirza losing control, Kevin even kissed her. The first few days after that incident were very awkward. They weren't talking to each other and they left the room if the other came in. Ilfert was chuckling at all of this. At one moment, when Tirza entered the sitting room with Kevin and Ilfert reading and turned around to leave, Ilfert couldn't help but think about young love. He was brought from his thoughts because he felt someone was glaring at him. It was Kevin. He answered Ilfert's thoughts with a scowl.

"Why are you thinking about young love? I'm not in love with Tirza!"

Ilfert couldn't help but show an amused smile. Kevin's scowl deepened.

"And I'm not in denial."

When Ilfert laughed, Kevin's scowl only deepened more.

After two weeks, Ilfert couldn't stand the constant avoiding anymore. When Tirza walked in on Kevin and Ilfert once again and was about to turn away, Ilfert shouted at her to stop.

"Okay, children, stop this nonsense this instance! This has been going on for way to long. Act like your age an behave! I'm not letting you out of this room, till you solved whatever the problem is between you!"

After that he pushed Tirza inside again and closed the door with a loud bang. There he waited till they would come out.

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

Both Tirza and Kevin were visibly tense. After a few seconds, Tirza looked like she would have blushed, if she was still human and looked down at her feet. Kevin didn't move and sat like a statue, the book forgotten in his hand. After a few minutes, Kevin started breathing again.

"You know… you should hunt if you're thirsty."

Tirza looked up, surprise evident in her eyes.

"But we can't get out of here, Ilfert is guarding the door, I'm sure of it."

Kevin smirked and gestured her to come closer. A second later she was standing next to him. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered so soft that only Tirza could hear it.

"We have windows too."

They smirked at each other and Kevin opened the window as quiet as possible. When Tirza landed the floor, she giggled. Kevin's eyes widened, a warning sign and she looked at her feet. She didn't watch were she was going and after a few seconds of running, she bumped into Kevin.

"S-sorry, Kevin…"

Kevin turned around, smiled gently and grabbed her face with his hands. He hadn't been planning to do it at all, but he did. He placed his lips on hers. She froze from shock at first, but recovered quickly and responded. Tirza opened her mouth, when she felt a tongue licking her lips. Then their tongues fought for dominance. Kevin's won, but that was not important. Somewhere in this fight, Kevin had moved his hands to Tirza's hips. A burning feeling in her throat forced Tirza to stop. Kevin looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"What's wrong, Zaza?"

Tirza stared at her feet again.

"I'm thirsty."

It was nothing more than mumbling, but Kevin had heard with his vampire hearing. Now he noticed her head was filled with a longing for blood too. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Zaza! I totally forgot about that! Quick, let's go."

Tirza frowned and inhaled deeply and then stopped breathing.

"Kev, let's not go, I smell human blood! It's very much blood."

Kevin frowned too.

"Maybe something's wrong with that human. Let's go and check it out, maybe we can help. Hold you breath, Zaza!"

Kevin and Tirza ran as quickly as possible to the place where they smelled the blood. Kevin guided Tirza, because she didn't have that much control, yet. When they arrived at the scene, Kevin gasped and Tirza covered her face with her sleeve.

A boy with a bodybuilder figure was lying on the ground, an axe in his leg, his whole body was bloody and he appeared to have many broken bones. Next to him was a thick tree and a tree stem. It told the two vampires that the boy had been chopping wood, but that a tree had fallen on him.

Kevin rushed to his side.

"He's alive, but barely. He probably won't make it."

Tirza's eyes widened.

"Maybe we should get Ilfert?"

Kevin shook hi head.

"No, he can't help it anymore. The injuries are too severe."

Tirza would have cried if she could.

"No, there must be something we can do."

Tirza was practically shouting now. Kevin frowned.

"Maybe…"

Tirza's expressing became hopefull again.

"Yes?"

Kevin sighed.

"Maybe… we can turn him.."

Tirza gave him a pleading look.

"Please Kev, please do it! It would save his life! I can't do it, I don't have enough control yet! Please!"

Kevin slowly nodded.

"Ok, please stop me, if I go too far."

Tirza nodded. Kevin brought his mouth to the boy's neck. He slowly bit down. He drank from the blood in big gulps. Suddenly he heard someone screaming and he was flying through the air and landed painfully against a tree. Kevin groaned, while he got to his feet again.

"Thank you, Zaza. Did it work?"

He didn't dare to breath anymore. The blood had been delicious, but he didn't want to know what would have happened, if Tirza hadn't been able to stop him. He shivered. A painful groan escaped from the boy's lips. After that he started screaming. Tirza's eyes widened.

"What do we do now? We can't leave him here!"

Kevin frowned.

"I think we have to do just that. His injuries are pretty bad. I'll stay with him, please get Ilfert. Hurry!"

Tirza didn't waste any time and ran away on full speed.

**MEANWHILE WITH ILFERT**

After Tirza's comment on him guarding, he hadn't heard anything. It had been silent in there for almost 30 minutes. He frowned and carefully opened the door. He was surprised to see nobody inside. The window was wide open. He cursed. He had forgotten all about it. He had heard some squeaks and creaks of course, but didn't think it suspicious. Just when he was about to turn around to search for them in the forest he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They were fast and he noticed they were from only one person. He frowned. Hadn't they solved their problem yet?

He walked to the door and saw that the one approaching vampire was Tirza on newborn vampire speed. She looked very distressed. He frowned.

"What's wrong Tirza?"

She stopped in front of him.

"Quick, Ilfert, you have to come! Kevin and I found a wounded boy and Kevin turned him. What do we do now?"

Ilfert froze. Whatever he had been expecting, it was most certainly not this.

"Show me the way, Tirza."

She nodded and ran back into the direction she came from. Ilfert followed her.

Even before they reached the scene, they heard the terrible screams from the anonymous wood chopper. Both vampires were reminded of their change. Kevin had had it easy compared to them, Tirza had been the worst, nobody had cared about her, when she became a vampire. Kevin had Ilfert to care from him and Ilfert had had Sanguine, who had at least brought him to a place without humans.

When they arrived at the scene, Kevin was sitting next to the boy, frozen like a statue. Ilfert frowned when he saw the state the boy was in.

"I think it best to bring the boy to a comfortable bed, hear couch."

He put the boy in his arms. He was still shaking in agony. They ran back to the cottage and put the boy on the couch."

**THREE DAYS LATER. **

Tirza was sitting on a chair next to the couch. Kevin and Ilfert were out hunting. Suddenly she heard the heart of the boy speeding up. Tirza bit her lip. She knew that the change would end very soon. She didn't want to disturb the men on their hunting trip, but she had no idea what to say to the boy when she woke up.

His heart sped up even more and the boy gave a raw scream again. Tirza put her cold fingers on his forehead. Then after a few stutters, his heart gave up, The change was complete. The eyes of the boy flew open. They were red, like the eyes of all newborns. His expression was a mix of shock, surprise, amazement and confusion.

"Where am I? What is this? Who are you? What happened to me?"

He said this all very fast in a deep voice. Tirza smiled at him. The boy was clearly confused, not surprising, who wouldn't be in his situation?

"I am Tirza Mustrow, nice to meet you. You are in the cottage of me and my boyfriend, Kevin and our adoptive father, Ilfert. We found you severely injured in the forest here and…, and…"

Her voice trailed off. The boy frowned.

"I don't feel injured. But something else is going on!"

She put her hand on his arm to make him stop.

"Please listen. Me and my family are vampires. My boyfriend turned you, it is my fault. I just didn't want you to die. I'm sorry."

His eyes widened. Then he frowned again.

"No way, stop joking with me, it's not funny!"

He sat upright in half a second and blinked. Tirza petted him on the shoulder.

"See, it's not a joke."

He stared at her incredulously.

"How old are you?"

"I was twenty one when I was turned. I'm almost twenty-two now."

A cheery male voice came from behind the door.

"Did he wake up? Good, can I finally talk to him!"

The door opened and the two males were revealed.

Ilfert rushed to the couch and smiled.

"I'm Ilfer Mustrow. I see you've met Tirza already. Have you told him?"

Tirza nodded.

"He won't believe it, though."

The boy frowned, when Ilfert sat down next to him.

"Listen, what Tirza told you is true. She's the newest addition to our family. Kevin here was turned when he was seventeen, he's now 22. I was 26 and I have been for almost 300 years."

The boy blinked rapidly.

"Woah, so old! So this is all real?"

The three other vampires nodded. The boy shook his head.

"Oh, or this real, or I'm going mad. By the way, I'm Stephen Collan. I'm seventeen. I lived in a family with seven daughters and one son, me. I was chopping wood, because we were so poor that we couldn't afford the wood anymore. I would do it very often, but this time I was a bit under the weather. I had a coughing fit, just when a tree fell down. And then I woke up next to this charming girl and she told me I was a vampire. Ulgh, this day is really strange, are you sure this is not a dream?"

The three looked at each other and then smiled at Stephen. Then Ilfert grabbed his hand at vampire speed and although Stephen could clearly see it, it did convince him.

"I believe you."

He shook Ilfert's hand and Ilfert smiled a bigger smile at him.

"Welcome to the family."

Suddenly Stephen erupted in a booming laugh.

"Pretty strange family this is, an old geezer, a huge guy and a loving couple, who all look like super models."

Now even Kevin and Tirza erupted in laughing. Ilfert arched a brow.

"And the old geezer is a doctor too…"

And he started chuckling too.

* * *

Hooray for free periods. I put this on the computer in my free periods. It took two of them! Please review!

Katjeschatje


	5. Mystery girl and bad luck boy

A very happy new year to all of you readers! I hope you have enjoyed whatever holiday you had (or still have, my best friend has holiday until February). I didn't actually enjoy it one bit. I was ill and when I got better I had to do my homework. But enough rambling. This story is almost finished. Don't get too confused okay? It will all be cleared up in the next chapter. Because of school updates will be very, very slow, even slower, seeing as I have 8 stories right now. Enjoy! Ow and I discovered a mistake I made in a few chapters with a name. I mixed up two names, one from this story and another. I'm very sorry about that and I will restore it now.

_Chapter 5: Mystery girl and bad luck boy_

"Leave me alone!"

A young girl's shout was heard, a lot of rustling of leaves and then quiet.

A young man was sitting in a window. His beautiful golden locks were moved by the wind and danced around his pale, beautiful face. At first, you might have thought he was an angel, but if you looked at his eyes you would have thrown that idea far, far away. They were blood red. His daydreaming was interrupted by a young female, who also had those striking red eyes. Her long brown hair was shiny and contrasted deeply with her sickly pale face.

"Austin, you know Layla doesn't like you sitting there."

A ray of sunlight fell on his face and the sun let thousand diamonds spark on this small piece of skin. He spoke in a soft, calming voice.

"I do."

The girl sighed.

"You're so stubborn, Austin. You can't keep on saving your pretty ass with that talent of yours."

Austin shrugged.

"Why did you come, Lilly?"

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"A fight between two groups of newborns."

"Right."

Austin jumped out of the window, directly on the ground.

Lilly shook her head. Austin was different from all of them. He didn't care about obeying Layla. He was of use for her with his ability, she wasn't of use for him for protection. He didn't need it. He was faster than she was and could easily outrun every enemy if he wanted. No one knew why he stayed, anyway.

Even as a human, Austin had had a dreadful time. He had been born from poor parents, the Nimelay family had lost all of their money and Mico Nimelay, Austin's father hadn't been helping either, with his drinking. When Austin was seven years old, Mico was killed in a fight in some bar. Shortly after his mother had killed herself and Austin had been sent to a children's home. The people had been very strict and had done things to the children that even back then hadn't been allowed. They hadn't done anything to Austin, because he had already been as submissive as they had wanted him to be, but the very sensitive boy had seen things he hadn't been able to let pass without being scared. Every day in the children's home had been filled with fear and every night with nightmares, in which they would do the same to him as they did to the other children.

When was 12, he was adopted by a nice young woman. Although he had had a good life with her, he had kept on fearing she would do the same to him as the people at the children's home had done to his peers.

When he had just turned 16, she died of an unknown disease and he was on his own. The school had forced him to go into the army, even they had known his fragile mind probably couldn't handle it. He didn't stay in the army for long, though. At one of the many night watches, his whole life changed forever.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a cold night, so everyone on the watch stayed close to the fire. Even Austin was sitting by the fire, which happened very rarely. Most of the men were chatting happily, but Austin was silent. He had had this uneasy feeling all night and couldn't shake it off. _

"_Nimelay."_

_Austin looked up from the fire and stared at their leader with empty eyes, the only sign he had heard him. The soldiers were used to this, Austin hadn't spoken since he had arrived at this location. They all knew he probably would go insane before his time was up anyway, so they didn't try to bond with him._

_Suddenly they heard a suspicious sound. One of the soldiers shivered. _

"_Did you hear that?"_

_No one bothered to answer him. They all had. A shadow moved over the ground. Austin silently moved away from the fire, out of sight._

_Suddenly a figure moved with invisible speed and killed a soldier on its way. The soldier couldn't even scream and blood squirted out of his wounds. The others screamed, alerting everyone of the danger they were in._

_Austin backed down even more, until he bumped into something, or rather, someone. A seductive female voice spoke to him._

"_Hello sweetie, thinking of running away?"_

_Austin didn't answer, just stared at the woman's face with big, innocent eyes. She looked too slutty for the wild environment they were in. Blond hair in a knot, a face with heavy make-up, a short skirt, a short belly shirt and high heels. Because of the make-up, her face looked even scarier than it normally would have._

"_You're different from the others, I actually don't want to kill you. But you can't stay here either. Hmm…."_

_Suddenly she bit down in his neck._

"_Pity" she mumbled in his neck._

_Austin's mouth opened in agony, without making any sound. He didn't even register her being pulled away from his neck, as lost as he was in his world of pain._

_A male spoke. _

"_We have to go, Rianna, they are coming."_

_The two disappeared in the dark of the night._

_In the background, others spoke. First a male._

"_Miss, they have left."_

_  
'Miss' cursed._

"_Goddamnit, not again."_

_Another female spoke now._

"_There are no survivors either._

'_Miss' sighed._

"_Poor dears, their last moment of life was drenched in fear."_

_When Austin woke up, he was alone. He stood up. He did that with so much speed that it frightened him. It frightened him even more that he didn't get dizzy from it. But it was not the only thing that frightened him. His senses had improved, he could see everything very clearly and he heard everything from the fortress. And above all… that smell, the smell of blood, which made him thirsty, thirstier than he'd ever been. And because of that fright, he ran. He ran at a dazzling speed, not knowing where he was going. He just ran._

_When he finally stopped, it was because of growls and snarls he heard in the distance. He slowly started to run again and eventually he arrived at the battle scene. A girl with violent red eyes was being attacked by two others, a male and a female. The girl was shouting._

"_You bastards!"_

_The female laughed._

"_Your group is annoying, we want to kill humans however we want."_

_The girl shook her head._

"_That's too cruel. You can't do that!"_

_  
The male shrugged._

"_Why not? They will die anyway."_

_Austin growled loudly. He didn't know why, but he did. An instinct drove him to do that._

_Both attackers froze. The woman huffed.  
_

"_You're lucky this time, girl. Goodbye."_

_With that they were gone._

_  
The girl frowned._

_  
"Who's there? Layla? Chautin? Is that one of you?"_

_Austin carefully got out of the shadows. The girl's frown deepened._

"_Who are you?"_

_  
Austin didn't answer her, his eyes darted to the ground. The girl got closer and he tensed._

"Can you speak? What's your name?

_He shook his head violently. She smiled._

_  
"It's okay. I'm Lilly, Lilly Fonks."_

_Finally he whispered his name._

"_I'm Austin Nimelay."_

_She nodded._

"_Come on, Austin. It's not safe here, follow me."_

_Austin nodded and the girl ran away. He followed her. He noticed it was not difficult to keep up with her._

_Eventually they reached a big fortress. Just before they reached the entrance, Lilly stopped and turned around._

_  
"When was the last time you fed?"_

_  
Austin stared at her with big eyes. He couldn't do anything else than whispering._

"_Fed?"_

_She stared at him incredulously. _

"_You mean you have never fed before?"_

_His eyes darted to the ground again, when he shyly shook his head. Lilly gasped._

"_Ow no… Why didn't you tell me? I'm sure you are really thirsty! Do you even know what happened?"_

_He shook his head again. Lilly smiled at him._

"_What can you remember? Tell me about everything that happened. Where are you parents for instance?_

_Austin blushed._

"_They're dead. I lived with Carol for a few years, until she died. Then they sent me to the army."_

_Lilly looked at his uniform and nodded._

"_I can see. But go on, what happened after you were sent there?"_

_Austin continued._

"_I saw awful things there."_

_He shivered._

"_One night, my group had watch. We were sitting by the fire, when we heard a suspicious sound. Suddenly someone shot out of the forest and killed Izmael. I was so scared! I backed down till I bumped into someone. She told me she didn't want to kill me, because I was so, so.. innocent… But she bit in my neck."_

_Lilly frowned._

"_Wait, where was that?"_

_Austin's eyes darted to the ground again._

"_Litheart military base."_

_Lilly moaned._

"_Ow no! I was there, we couldn't hear you. Didn't you scream?"_

_Austin shook his head._

"_I didn't want to. I was scared they would hurt me more."_

_Lilly put an arm around his shoulders, not caring that he tensed when she did._

"_Poor thing. You should have. We could have heard you and it would have prevented a lot of nasty business. First, let me explain a few things. I am a vampire and so are you now. We are the compassionate kind, though. We feed only on sick or deadly injured people or of a blood transfusion. We are a group of vampires living here under the command of Layla Zomanski. She protects us. You'll probably get a position in the house, seeing how scared you are. But let's go inside and get you some blood."_

_Austin shivered again, but Layla pulled him toward the entrance. Two guards were watching them suspiciously. Lilly huffed._

"_Don't be stupid, he's a newborn."_

_One of them, the one with grey hair, growled._

"_Are you now, you stupid little rat?"_

_He got closer to the two._

"_Personally, I think you're a traitor, Fonks!"_

_Austin was close to panicking. That guy had to calm down! Suddenly his facial expression relaxed a bit. Lilly narrowed her eyes._

"_Now listen, you big ape! Can't you see that Austin here is in dire need of blood? So let us through!"_

_His expression was now a bit dreamy._

"_Yeah, yeah right, go on!"_

_His companion looked at him incredulously. When they had passed, they heard him talk to him. _

"_Seriously, Rudolph, what's wrong with you?"_

_Lilly scratched her head. _

"_I don't know why that happened. I thought for sure it was going to end in a big fight. Well, it didn't, so I'm glad. Let's go, to Layla's office."_

_She touched a man with red hair on his shoulder._

"_Chautin. Is Layla in her office?"_

_The man shook his head._

"_No, she is dealing with a group of fighting newborns in the back."_

_Lilly bit her lip._

"_We really need to speak with her. Come, Austin, we'll go there."_

_Chautin nodded._

"_Be careful, Fonks."_

_She smiled and pulled Austin to the back._

_The back was a huge open area, which Lilly told him was for training. He could hear many snarls and growls. Two big groups of what probably were 'the newborns' were fighting each other, while another figure was trying to keep them from murdering each other. _

_Austin shivered. They were so ruthless to each other. He felt anger and bloodlust all over the place. He wanted them to calm down. He wanted peace!_

_Suddenly they all stopped fighting. The figure in the middle emitted surprise and wonder._

_He became aware of Lilly, who was staring at him. He focused his eyes on his feet._

"_Wow…"_

_Then she yelled to the figure._

"_Layla, Layla, come here!"_

_Layla approached at unbelievable speed._

"_Do you know what happened, Lilly? And who is this?"_

_Lilly smiled._

_  
"This is Austin Nimelay, he survived Litheart. I think he is the cause. I think he calmed them."_

_Layla watched him with interest, her surprise still present._

"_What happened with them."_

_Austin started shaking._

"_I don't know, I felt their bloodlust and anger and I wanted to calm them down and …"_

_Layla smiled to him._

"_It's okay, Austin. It must be your ability. Vampire's rarely have an ability. You're very special. But… Litheart you said, Lilly? I thought there were no survivors. I trusted you on that, Lilly."_

_Lilly shifted her feet._

"_Eeeh… well… I didn't hear anything at all. He was totally quiet, not even moving. I know, I was stupid not to check it that thoroughly."_

_Layla looked very surprised, something that was confirmed by the feelings Austin picked up from her._

"_Don't worry. You're not to blame. He is very unique. You couldn't have known."_

_Lilly hit herself with her hand against her head._

"_Ow, silly me! You must be incredibly thirsty! Layla, Austin hasn't fed, can you give him some blood."_

_Layla gasped. _

"_Hasn't fed once? But it's been 5 days since the incident! So he hasn't fed for two days. As a newborn? Okay, follow me!"_

_They followed her to her office. She opened a safe and got a sack of blood. She gave it to him._

"_Here, you can bite in here."_

_Austin stared at it with big eyes. The woman's emotions were nice, but, but what should he do?_

_Layla put her hand on his shoulder._

"_It's okay, Austin."_

_Then he bit down._

**END FLASHBACK**

Austin quickly found his place in Layla's organization, Aibell, which was named after the fortress. Layla permitted only the loyal and obedient vampires to stay after their first year, but Austin was an exception.

Austin was very loyal, that he was for certain. Under Lilly's watchful eye, he flourished. He quickly understood his stable position. He helped Layla and Lilly a lot, with calming down newborns and torturing the prisoners with feeling fear. Layla needed him.

Aibell was an organization, which protected the humans from vampires. They only hunted deadly ill or injured people. They also got blood from living humans by the same meanings as blood for normal blood transfusions. They also tried to rescue as many humans as possible from the sadists, the ones who tried to give humans as much fear as possible, before slaughtering them and they tried to help newborns with getting into the vampire society.

Lilly smiled. Yes, he had quite flourished, although it had been 40 years since he had came here.

**MEANWHILE WITH AUSTIN**

Austin landed on his feet. Just another fight with the newborns. What surprised him was that he didn't feel the usual exited feelings of fighting, just jealousy, anger, hate and bloodlust. He shrugged it off.

They stopped fighting once they saw him. Austin frowned. What was going on?

One of the trainers stepped away from the group, toward Austin.

"So you came to stop us again, little calmer?"

Austin didn't answer him. He suddenly understood what was going on. They had been luring him out to the training grounds so they could ambush him there. What should he do?

He tried to calm them, but it didn't work. They already were calm. He frowned. This certainly wasn't good. He could fight very well, but not against hundreds of opponents, no matter how bad they were at fighting.. He bit his lip. He could best them in only one thing now, he could easily outrun them, even the newborns with their extra speed. But they were blocking his way out. But luck was on his side, because Surya, one of the two trainers, thought he should be totally stuck, not even having the safe haven of the house behind him. That was his opportunity. When the soldiers stared moving, he dashed forward an ran through a small opening. Both Surya and Angelo cursed, seeing their prey escape. Angelo wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Go get him, boys, kill him, you are faster than such an old guy."

By this time, Austin had already disappeared in the forest. He ran for his life. He didn't dare to look behind, not wanting to see if maybe, maybe they were still faster than him.

A&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&A

He ran straight for 2 days and even then he only stopped to from a guy that had just hung himself. During the afternoon of the third day, he stopped. He listened. He couldn't hear anything except animals around him. He walked at a slow pace for another three hours. It was starting to get dark. He knew he was close to the edge of the forest. He sighed and stopped. He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't go back to Layla's, but he also couldn't stay out here. It was dangerous. Many were out for his dead body and he was alone. He walked a bit along the edge of the forest, till he heard growls and snarls. There weren't many, so it was probably an ambush. He quietly walked toward the noise. When he finally saw who were fighting, he was shocked.

Lilly.

As far as he could see it was one opponent. Suddenly he threw Lilly on her back and was ready to tear her in little pieces. Austin shot out of the forest, tackling the enemy vampire to the ground and then he threw him against a tree, which broke under the enormous pressure like a twig. He stood now between Lilly and the attacker and dashed forward to tear him to pieces, when he heard something disturbing, someone was coming from behind Lilly. He cursed and turned around, just in time to see Lilly being shredded to pieces.

His eyes grew big. This had not just happened. He growled loudly.

But then his anger subsided. What could he do. Those vampires were clearly faster than he was an together also stronger. He couldn't survive this. He sagged to the ground, waiting submissively for his destiny.

Just when he had given up, a girl jumped out of the forest, right on top of one of the attackers. He didn't know why, but this girl gave him hope again and he got up and dashed to the other attacker.

A&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&A

Pfew… A long chapter. I finally finished it. I hope you appreciate it! Please review.

Katjeschatje


End file.
